Old Legends
by Forgotten64
Summary: In old Japan there was an ancient legend of eight Ageless Samurai that destroyed an evil warrior long ago. That legend has been forgotten by the people of Japan, expect by one girl and her dear friend Ichigo Kurosaki. The enemy from the ancient tale soon returns and these two must find the eight Ageless Samurais to bring peace back to Japan. IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1: Old Legend

**AN: Sorry for any misspelling or weird stuff like that. Please review to tell me what you think!**

Summary:

In old Japan there was an ancient legend of eight Ageless Samurai that destroyed an evil warrior long ago. That legend has been forgotten by the people of Japan, expect by one girl and her dear friend Ichigo Kurosaki. The enemy from the ancient tale soon returns and these two must find the eight Ageless Samurais to bring peace back to Japan.

Chapter 1: Old Legend

"A long time ago, there once lived a flourishing empire. It was ruled by a lazy emperor, but it was still a peaceful time filled with happiness. That all soon stopped when an evil man came with a hideous army of strange beings. His army was filled with creatures not from this world, demons with odd bodies and white masks. These creatures were named hollows for the hole, each one had, somewhere on their body. Along with this army of hollows were a group of skilled samurais, their group was called Espadas. This evil man killed our emperor and this man was nicknamed The Moon's Reflection, for his power to confuse his enemy's own sense and manipulating their minds. But with darkness, hope always shines through.

Eight Warriors came, all eight with strange power. But for some reason, each of these samurais wouldn't tell anyone their name. They were all nameless to us. The first, had red hair like blood. He was a big, terrifying man, but had a gentle heart. His sword was jagged and not like others. It could split and extend, like a sword mixed with a whip. He was nicknamed the Red Beast, for his hair and strength.

The second was a mere boy. No older than twelve. His hair was the color of snow, and his eyes were a strange green color, that was said to reflect the vengeance and coldness in his heart. His weapon had a chain at the end and a shape at the end of the chain, it looked much like a crescent moon. His sword could summon a huge ice dragon that froze all of his foes into solid ice. He was named the Ice Prince, for his power of controlling ice dragons.

The next was a girl. She had a gentle smile and personality. She was kind to all, even nice to her enemies when she first met them, but if they sought battle, she would give them that. Her smile and gentleness made people think she was weak, but that smile fooled almost everyone. Her sword was strange like the others, it had spikes coming off of it and it could shoot blazing fireballs that scorched her enemies to ashes. This girl samurai was named the Princess of Spring.

This samurai, scared many, for his creepy smile. This samurai was crafty like a sly fox, but his actions and way of fighting was quick and venomous like a snake. His hair was silver and his eye color was unknown, for his eyes were always shut, even in battle. He was fast and his sword was said to be able to extend the length of a hundred swords. His nickname was the Snake Demon.

The fifth was strange. He always kept a dead expression and was never seen smiling. His hair was the color of the sun and his eyes were grey. He wasn't fast nor strong, he even didn't seem to care about his life, whether he died or not. The only thing he seemed to care about was being alone, or making sure innocent people didn't die. His sword was arched. It was able to weigh the sins of his enemies on their backs, to where they couldn't even stand anymore. When his enemies were on the ground, he would behead them. Therefore, he was given the name Judgement.

The sixth, was a playful lady. She had dark skin and yellow eyes and had a weird obsession with cats. She was fast and stealthy like one. She didn't have a sword like the others, but she made up for that in her speed and amazing strength in hand-to-hand combat. She was said to be there in one second and be gone like a blink or like the flash of a swinging sword. She was given the name, Flash Goddess.

The next was a serious man. His hair was black and his eyes grey, he was the leader of a noble clan that is now long forgotten. He wore a silk scarf and strange things in his hair, but his expression was enough to make his enemies remember him. This man had a love for sakuras, some folks were even lucky to see him standing under one, gazing at the moon. His blade was the most enchanting, yet deadly out of all of them. His blade could scatter into a hundred or even thousands of sakuras His name was the Sakura Samurai.

The last, was the strongest out of all of them. His looks were lost in history, but his legacy was never forgotten. His bore a sword almost as big as him, but in an instant it could change to a normal katana, but that sword was all black and with a lack chain on the handle. He scared all of his foes with his power in battle. He was strongest and the leader out of these eight. His name was the God of War.

These eight defeated the Moon's Reflection and his army of demons and samurais. Peace returned everywhere in Japan and festivals were created because of them, but these eight didn't stay for celebration. They all left right after they won. Each going to a sacred place. The Red Beast to the Eastern Jungle. The Ice Prince to the Frozen Island. The Princess of Spring had traveled to her home village. The Snake Demon to the Field of Whispers. Judgment to the Hills of Solitude. The Flash Goddess went to an ancient cave, known as the Cave of Beasts. The Sakura Samurai traveled to the Forest of Sakuras. And the God of War dwells within a temple in the mountains.

It is said that their all alive still. Living quietly in these scared places, waiting for the days when darkness returns. The legend says they are all ageless, not immortal, but ageless. They wait to reunite and defeat whatever evil might come to Japan."

"Wow that was a cool story!" Exclaimed a little girl. "Yeah! Tell it again!" A little boy shouted, jumping up and down. I smiled, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, but maybe tomorrow little ones. It's getting late and you all need to go home."

"AWWWW!" The all wailed, but they bowed their heads and started walking home. I giggled, seeing such enthusiasm of an old tale. I sat up, looking up a the setting sun. "Time for me to get home," I whispered to myself. I brushed the dirt off my kimono and started my way home.

My name is Yurei, I am sixteen years old. My hair is black and I have strange white eyes. My parents died due to a sickness that spread across my village eleven years ago. My friend and I are the only people, that seem to hang onto an ancient tale. It was an old legend, but I felt like it was true and real. That those eight legendary warriors were still waiting to save us again, from darkness.

"Yo, Yurei." I looked up to see a good friend of mine. His hair was bright orange and he wore black samurai clothing with no armor. His sword was as big as him, it was shaped funny and hung on his back. "Good evening Ichigo." I smiled happily, walking up to my friend. He smiled back at me, patting me on the head. He was about a foot taller than me. "So, when are we training again?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"Umm, how about tomorrow morning?" I said, swatting his hand off my head. "That works." He replied.

"Well see you tomorrow Ichigo. I have to make sure my plants aren't dead yet." We waved good-bye going separate ways. It was moments later and I arrived home. My house was small, but it had a homey feeling to it, despite that the wood walls were falling apart. I had a lot of worries thinking that might house might fall onto me wihile I was asleep. I got rid of that thought and walked into my house. I looked over at my red, yellow, and blue flowers, luckily they weren't dead. I don't exactly have a green thumb.

I sat down on my bed, replaying over the tale of the Ageless Samurais. "I wonder if something bad will happen and they have to come again. Ichigo is the only other person that actually thinks so." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "It would be cool if they were. It would be an honor to meet such warriors." I yawned loudly, standing back up. I slipped off my kimono, putting on a white yukata.

Before I went back to my bed, my eyes strayed over to my sword. A sword that had been in my family for generations. It was crafted during the days of the ageless warriors, or so my parents said. I sighed, thinking of the blurry memories I had of my parents. I had only few clear memories of my parents. I brushed the thought off and slipped into my bed.

"Goodnight, mama, goodnight papa."


	2. Chapter 2: Let everything being

Old Legends

Chapter 2: Let everything begin

The wind around us flew through our hair. The wind, softly blowing my clothes from side to side. My pink top and tan pants, reflecting the sun's light. Ichigo and I are standing face to face, not one of us with our weapon drawn. The sun shone brightly today, warming the open area of trees we stood in. I heaved a soft sigh, placing right hand on my katana, which was strapped to my back. My fingers slowly wrapped around the handle, the leather smooth against my palm. I closed my eyes, grabbing my short katana on my left hip with my left hand. I then opened my eyes.

Ichigo smirked, taking out his giant blade. White wrappings flew everywhere as his weapon was drawn. We both stared deeply in each others eyes, not making a move. I shifted my right foot forwards and slightly lowered my left leg, lowering my body a little. Ichigo gripped his blade with both hands, getting into the same stance as I. Silence hissed in my ears, the wind blowing my bangs out of my face. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he charged at me.

I unsheathed my two sword, blocking Ichigo's assault. I grunted at the sudden contact, my feet digging into the dirt under me. I gripped both of my weapons tighter. I swung my arms to the left, bringing Ichigo's sword to my left along the way. I grinned, lifting up my foot. I kicked at him, but Ichigo jumped back, dodging out of the way. I panted slightly, already tired just at the beginning, but then again.

Ichigo is not the easiest person to fight...

I put my arms back and started to run at Ichigo. I raised my short katana high in the air. Ichigo placed his sword into a defense position, I couldn't help, but smirk. Ichigo wasn't the smartest, luckily for me. I jumped in the air, my body turned sideways. My right leg was straight and it was coming down. Ichigo looked up, surprised. He didn't have enough time to react. My leg hit Ichigo's shoulder with a hard slam, it even hurt my leg pretty good. I jumped away from him. My landing was rough, I landed on my butt pretty hard. My leg hurt a lot more than I think it should have.

Ichigo looked at me like he wasn't even hurt. I lifted his sword and I soon found it against my throat. He smiled, "I win, Yurei." I scowled, hanging my head. He sheathed his sword, all the white wrappings magically wrapped around his sword. I stuck out his hand. At first I didn't want him to help me up, but this was just training. I grabbed his hand as he helped me up. "That was good today, but you need to stop trying to attack me with psychically attacks. Your a woman, you strength isn't the greatest."

I glared at him, "Are you saying women are weak?" I demanded, getting up in his face. He took a step back, "No, no, I'm just saying your not strong." I think that pissed me off even more. "ICHIGO! That's not nice!" I screamed, ready to start attacking him with my weapons. "S-sorry!" He jumped back, trying to avoid my wrath.

**XXXXXX **

The both of us walked back into the village. Ichigo had a giant bruise on his face. I had my arms crossed and I was refusing to meet eye contact with him. We didn't say anything was we reached the well inside the village. I lowered the bucket down into it, soon pulling it back up. Water was pouring from it. I took two small tea cups we had brought and scooped some water into them. I then lowered the bucket back down and sat next to Ichigo, in the shade of a building.

I handed him a cup, no longer mad. The two of us had a very bad habit of getting into pointless fights. "Hey Ichigo," I said, tapping my finger nails on my cup. His eye brows perked up letting me know I had his attention. "Ever since we met, I've realized over the years that you haven't aged a bit. You still look the same from the day you first took a step into the village. Same height, your hair is still the same length, and you still look like you seventeen. Ichigo are you an Ageless Samurai like in the story I tell to the children here?" For a couple of seconds it was silence. My orange haired friend took a sip of water and sighed loudly. He then smirked, patting my head with his rough hands.

"You must be imagining things," He laughed, removing his hand from my head. "I've aged we all do. I just don't grow anymore, I cut my hair quite frequently, and I just have that youthful look." I couldn't help myself, but laugh. Ichigo was a real joy to be around, even though he was really annoying at times. I took a sip from my water, the cool liquid running down my throat.

This village was a peaceful one. No troubles seemed to happen, other than rogue samurai once and while. It was peaceful and far away from the capital, because of that we often avoided conflict of war. To live peacefully was my ideal life. No troubles, no war, nothing that ended up in death and sadness.

"Hey look Imperial soldiers!" That sentence grabbed my attention, ruining my peaceful thinking. The man that had yelled was right. At the entrance of the village soldiers from the capital were marching in. Ichigo and I sat up instantly. My eyes were glued to the soldiers that were walking in. They soon stopped in their place and some guy walking in front of everyone. He took out a scroll and started to yell loudly.

"One man of the age sixteen or older from each family here will have to join the emperors army! War is brewing at the capital and more men are required for the army!" I felt a shock zoom through my body. Everything peaceful I was just thinking of was suddenly a shattered ideal.

"Come on, lets go." Ichigo whispered. He grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the mass of soldiers. "You there!" Shouted a manly voice. Both of us stopped in our tracks. We turned around to see the man that was just reading the scroll, starring at us. "What is your name boy?" He asked, approaching us. Ichigo let go of my arm, glaring at the man.

"What does it matter?" The man hissed, glaring back at Ichigo now. "You look old enough. You are to join the army now." The man tried to grab Ichigo's arm, but he shifted to the side, avoiding the hand. "Exactly what are we fighting? I find no need to fight if it's for some pointless matter." The man growled, lowering his hand. He took a step back, straightening his back. "You might as well know now. We're fighting creatures from a legend. The legend of the Ageless Samurai. The things called hollows have been attacking the capital."

I couldn't help, but gasp. I clasped my hands over my mouth, my eyes glazed with fear. _Hollows? He said that their fighting hollows? That means, that legend is real!? _I could feel my heart race faster at the thoughts. I was about to ask a question when a horrible scream stopped me.

"HELP!" I could hear a man scream. "Strange creatures are attacking the village!"

I think at that sentence, my heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3: Hollows

Old Legends

Chapter 3: Hollows

"Ichigo!" I yelled his name in panic, horror widening in his eyes. The man we were talking to started to yell at his troops. They ran towards the other man that was screaming. My heart was racing at an amazing pace. I could feel it pounding against my chest. "Ichigo what do we do!?" I screamed, total fright taking over my body. My orange haired friend grabbed my shoulders, roughly. He looked into my eyes, "Go in the forest and hide. I'll help take care of these things. Once I'm done I'll come and get you." He quickly let go of and started to run towards the fighting.

Eerie cries shook the village. It made me stumble, I had to lean against a building. "Wait Ichigo! I yelled, watching him turned a corner and was gone from my sight. Seeing him disappear made me panic even more. Woman and children started to run past me and towards the direction of the forest next to the village. My legs shook as I tried to move them, but they didn't seem to budge. "Come on move!" My legs seemed to move at that moment. I stumbled, almost falling down as I stood back up.

I ran in a crowd of villagers towards the woods. I was panting harshly and I could hear screaming and crying. All this was making the blood rush to my head. I passed by a crying child. I stopped, hoping to grab him and carry him with me, for I didn't see his mother or father, but suddenly I was lifted off my feet. The ground under me collapsed and exploded. I blew away from the spot I was in, my back painfully hit the wall of a building.

"Ohh, that hurt." I moaned, pain starting to throb in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, the light of the sun blinding me at first, but everything cleared a little too quickly. I gasped, seeing dead bodies, and ruined houses. I covered my mouth with my hands to keep me from making anymore noise. I looked around, wondering if anyone was alive. I forced my legs to move as I stood back up and walking into the dirty ruined street.

"Is anyone a-alive?" I whispered quietly. I cursed at myself for stuttering, but I was a little to afraid to care anymore. I put my hands down, looking around for any signs of breathing or movement. I then heard a strange noise. I looked to my right seeing a red beam shoot at me. I jumped back, avoiding it, but the strange energy hit the ground, exploding it under me. I cried out as my back hit the ground with a painful thud.

I gasped for breath as it all left my lungs. A sudden howling caught my attention. I looked to my right, seeing a strange creature. It's body was huge and bulky. It's claws were massive and it's body color was a dark green. What made my heart stop was the white mask and glowing red eyes. It was a hollow. "Oh kami," I whispered, sitting up and backing away slowly. It started to walk towards me, taking slow agonizing steps. Then, before I knew it, the hollow was in front of me.

I screamed, jumping back to avoid it's claws as they slashed down at me. I landed on my feet, but this thing kept attacking relentlessly. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes out of pure fear. I dodged from side to side, trying not to get hit by this hollow. _Oh kami, please help me. I don't want to die, I don't want to die. _I repeated those words in my head over and over as I dodged each attack of the hollow. It roared suddenly, making me stop in my tracks and I covered my ears from the piercing noise.

The white masked creature then stopped and tried to bite at me. Out of reflex, I ripped out my katana. The hollow's jaws chomped down on the blade of my sword. I panted harshly, trying to keep this monster back from taking a bite out of me. "I'm not going to die," I whispered. With my left hand I grabbed my short katana. I gripped the leather, my fingernails digging into the handle. "I'm not going to die!" I ripped the sword, stabbing it into the the hollow's eye.

It howled in pain, letting go of my other sword. It jerked it's head back, trying to make the sword come out. Unfortunately, I hung onto my sword and when the hollow jerked it's head back it brought me with it. I screamed, but held onto the katana with an iron grip. The hollow shook it's head from side to side, trying to shake me off. I started to curse at my arms, feeling like they were going to be ripped off.

I took my other katana, raising it high in the air. I shot it down into the hollows head, making to roar loudly. It jerked it's head back again, making the sword in it's eye slip out. I fell off the creature, landing on the ground. The air was knocked out of me quickly and I was laying there gasping for air once again. The hollow roared for the third time, but this time it sounded like it was in pain.

I sat up and looked behind me, my eyes widening in surprise. The hollow was now standing still and it's body began to turn black. It's body crumbled and started to turn to ash. A large gust of wind blew the ashes away, revealing a light blue shining object. The light from it cleared up, to show a young man a little bit younger than me. He had a chain attached to his chest and I could see through him. The boy looked at me and smiled, "Arigato(Thank you)." A white light flashed for a brief second and the boy was gone.

I sat there fazed. "What?" I asked myself, wondering what the heck had just happened. _Was that a ghost, but their not real. Then again I didn't think hollows were either. _Everything around me was oddly quiet and the pain in my arms and hands started to swell. I sheathed both of my weapons and I quickly stood up. "Is anyone alive!?" I yelled, forgetting that there were still people beside me.

"..."

Not one response. I felt my heart break, the only thing that answered me was the wind blowing in my black hair. The silence of the area was instantly broken at another hollow cry. A shock went through my body as I remembered Ichigo was fighting these things. I broke into a run, heading towards the place Ichigo was at.

"Ichigo!" I yelled, my voice a little raspy. "Ichigo!" I screamed again. The roar that I had heard shook the area again. I could tell I was getting closer for it was getting louder. I turned a corner of a building. When I did, I stopped in my place.

The soldiers and the man from before, were scattered everywhere. Blood was splattered across the place. Along with all the dead soldiers were dead villagers. I started to gag from the scent of the iron smelling liquid and just the sight of it. I covered my mouth with my right hand, trying to hold back the vomit that threatened to hurl from my stomach. I managed to hold it back. "Ichigo!" I yelled for the third time, hoping he would yell back. I didn't know what I would do if Ichigo was dead.

I walked around the bloodied street, avoiding the pools of blood and the agonizing looks of the dead people around me. It was horrifying to look at. Another hollow howl rose in the air, but was suddenly cut short. I immediately started to frenziedly run towards it. Hoping it was Ichigo who had sliced it down. I yelled my orange haired friend's name again. I turned a corner to see blood everywhere again.

I ignored the smell and smiled at the sight of orange. "Ichigo!" I screamed, seeing him still standing. He turned around, perching his giant sword on his shoulder. I felt my heart fly, knowing he was all right. I ran at him, tackling him to the ground in a bear hug. "Your okay!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"I. Can't. Breathe." I let go at the final word. I sat across from him as he heaved to get oxygen back into his lungs. "S-sorry." He sat his sword down, laying a hand on his chest and putting up his index finger, to tell me to wait. I sat patiently, waiting for him to catch his breath. I then realized, Ichigo was covered in blood. It made me almost gasp out loud, but I held it back. It didn't look like he was hurt, but then whose blood was it?

"Don't worry it's not mine. It's the hollows blood." He said, bringing me out of my thoughts. He looked at me, there wasn't a hint of tiredness in his eyes. Lucky him... "Did anyone get out of the village?" He asked. I thought back to when I was fighting that one hollow. "I don't know. I was busy trying to kill a hollow. I don't know if anyone actually got out." I clutched my hands together, looking down at the ground. _I hope someone's alive. This is my hometown. _I thought, panic rising in my chest.

"You fought a hollow?" Ichigo said in a disbelieving voice. I glared at him, my lips twisting into a scowl. "Yes, I did. And I killed it." I crossed my arms, lifting my head up proudly, but my head lowered quickly. "What are we going to do? All these people are dead and there are hollows. They're actually real. What do we do Ichigo?" It was a couple moments of silence as I looked at Ichigo. Tears were threatening to pour from my face.

He said nothing. Ichigo stood up, bringing his sword with him. "Well, what else can we do?" He asked, sticking out his hand. He pulled me onto my feet and smiled his usual, gentle grin.

"We find the Ageless Samurai."

**AN: Chapter 3 is done. I'm having a hard time thinking who they should find first. I'm thinking of going in the order of the story, but that's boring. Please review of which Ageless Samurai you want to see first. Please use there nickname if you do. **


End file.
